


Mañana especial de verano

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, owl - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella mañana de verano iba a ser especial para Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañana especial de verano

El día parecía estar en su momento más caluroso, pero para Luna Lovegood eso no le causaba ningún problema. Salió de casa dando pequeños brincos y canturreando una canción mientras cogía flores en el jardín de su casa y se las colocaba delicadamente en su larga melena rubia.

La pequeña se agachó para coger unas flores silvestres que había en un matorral y, de pronto, algo se movió bajo la tierra. Luna miró a todas partes, muy atenta y sin dejar de tararear. Aquel ser volvió a moverse bajo tierra y Luna se acercó para verlo más detenidamente.

—Eh, amigo—dijo con voz suave—, no voy a hacerte daño.

La niña se acercó un poco más y aquello que fuese saltó hacia su cara, haciendo que Luna se asustara. Pero, de inmediato, salió corriendo, dejando a la pequeña agitada.

—Ten más cuidado, Luna—dijo su padre a sus espaldas—. Los wormiendors son algo ariscos en esta época del año. El calor les estresa.

—Pobres animalitos. Tendrán hambre.

—Será mejor que no le des nada o se volverán más ariscos—le advirtió Xenophilius.

De pronto, una lechuza blanca apareció volando hacia ellos y se posó en Luna.

—¡Oh, qué bonita!—exclamó Luna entusiasmada, mientras la acariciaba—¿Puedo quedármela, papá?

—Sabes que no puedes quedarte con lo que no es tuyo, cielo.

—Es verdad, tienes razón. Estos adorables animalitos deben estar en libertad.

La lechuza portaba entre sus patas una carta. Xeno la cogió, leyó el destinatario y sonrió.

—Me temo que esto es para ti, cariño—dijo dándole el sobre.

Luna la abrió, la leyó en voz alta y cerró el sobre. Miró a su padre sonriente y le ofreció una flor.

—Qué amables son el señor Dumbledore y la señora McGonagall—dijo con dulzura—. Dicen que dispongo de una plaza en Hogwarts.

—Ya te dije que te llegaría este verano.

—Lo sé, pero siguen siendo muy amables al decírmelo.

—¿Y si lo celebramos con unas pastas de jengibre con té de mandrágora egipcia?

Luna no pudo decir que no a aquella oferta y se despidió de la lechuza, observando cómo emprendía el vuelo. Xeno, divertido, comenzó a perseguirla correteando por el jardín y amenazándola con un ataque de cosquillas si no llegaba antes que él.


End file.
